


Little sunshine

by Xinaa_isa



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, and ardyn, being happy before going for that damn sword, but just the end of the fic not the game, i forgot what asked, some angsty!prompto, the violence is for the train fight between the guys, this was a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinaa_isa/pseuds/Xinaa_isa
Summary: I don't remember the prompt but I did it and now I'm posting it here!Happens during the fight in the train between Noct and Gladio, except Prompto gets more than just a push and Ignis wonders if he can really blame his new blindness for letting things get to this point...





	Little sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> like always, please let me know if I wrote something wrong or strange, after all English is not my first language :D

And then he feels it, the burn in the side of his face, the loss of balance and then the train chair connecting with his head and the sharp pain coming from it.

 

He just wanted to stop the fight. It was hard enough for them to know that nobody did something to stop what has already happened, but after years of experience living with anxiety told him is that is never your fault if you didn't choose for something to happen. There was nobody on this train to blame. The only one they could blame was Ardyn. And for this reason, he tried to stop Gladio from hurting Noct, because in the end, he wasn't to blame when he tried to fight all of this with his life in the line.

 

But it comes on wrong.

 

Now he is on the floor with his head open and his cheek burning. He just made things worse. It was all his fault.

 

\----------

 

He heard them, he knew he should have said something to stop them, but he was more concerned about his future with them than stopping them.

 

He heard Prompto standing from his side to try to stop them, he also heard how Gladio shut him. What he didn't expect to hear was the sound of skin being slapped and then the horrible sound of something hard being knocked on something metal like. And the worst part is that he felt the vibrations from the knock in the train chair in front of him running through his cane.

 

He was shocked. He couldn't believe that what he heard was right. He didn't want to believe. But the horrible scream of Noctis calling for his dear friend told him that it was true. He heard the sharp intake of air of Gladio. And that's when he decided that enough was enough.

 

Somewhere in his mind, he was happy to know that, even if he was blind now, they still needed him to be the voice of reason. And then he shut it. Because it was terrible of him to feel happy about this outcome, after all, it was all his fault.

 

\---------------

 

He was sad. He was angry. He was numb. Everything was his damn fault. He knew. But even so, he didn't need to hear it from someone else for him to remember. The ring in his pocket and the pain it brings was enough. He didn't need to hear it coming from someone has important to him has Gladio. So he screamed back because he too wanted to let some frustration out. He knew that he was just getting Gladio angrier with that, but he didn't care. He wanted the pain to be a little physical. It would help him if he felt that he was paying his mistakes and weakness through his body. 

 

Then came Prompto. He knew Prompto wanted to stop from hurting each other. The boy has always been so careful of all of them. But before he could stop him, Gladio was already telling him to back off. And he thought that Prompto should seriously back off if he didn't want them to focus on him. But Prompto wasn't backing off. He was still trying to separate them and Gladio was growing more frustrated and him too. He was about to explode on Prompto now.

 

And he heard it. A “slap” like sound. And he saw it. His best friend losing balance and falling. But he was falling odd. And finally, he saw and heard it. His best friend knocking his head with the train chair, leaving some red on it (The chairs shouldn't have that red. The chair wasn't supposed to be red. _WHYWASTHECHAIRRED_ ) and then he fell on the floor of the train. And everything stopped. 

 

It was like time stopped for hours.

 

It only passed a few seconds.

 

He felt his throat sore. He realized he screamed his best friend name while going to his side.

 

And once again, It was all his fault.

 

—————————

 

He was angry. He couldn't protect Ignis from the attack and now he was blind. How could he protect Noctis like this? So he comes with an answer. Noctis needed to grow stronger. If he couldn't protect him right, then he should grow stronger so even if he failed nothing bad would happen to him.

 

But he was angry with the kid too. Being just but a shell of himself after Altissia was unnerving him. He had more important things to do than being sad about losing someone. The dead will not come back to life. There were more important things to be sad about than someone that was already gone. Like Ignis. He was here. His eyes were hurt beyond hope. And he was mourning someone dead. 

 

So he did what he knew best. Get on Noctis anger so he could snap out of his shit. But he too was getting angrier. Noctis didn't want to get out of his shitty mood. So he pressed more and more. He was way too angry now.

 

And then came Prompto. He knew he wanted them to stop fighting, the boy was a pacifist. But if he stopped know then Noctis wouldn't get over his depression so he tried to get him out of the way. He saw how Noctis was also getting angry at Prompto for meddling. So he pushed Prompto out of the way because he was the one that should receive the anger of their king, no one else. But the kid insisted more and more, and he just… he snapped.

 

He threw his arm to the side and he felt how it connected. He was expecting to connect with some clothes. It connected with skin. He moved to see what he has done. He saw the younger of them fall with his cheek burning red. He saw him knocking on the train chair. He saw the red he left in said chair. 

 

It felt like someone slowed the time. Everything passed so slow but so fast at the same time. Then it felt like time was frozen. Nobody moved. Nobody talked. It was like a spell.

 

And then the spell broke.

 

He could hear Noctis on his side screaming to Prompto and moving to his side to check on him.

 

He breathed, when did he stop breathing? a sharp intake of air. 

 

It was all his fault. 

 

—————————

 

“PROMPTO!” Noctis was on Prompto side faster than anyone could register. He checked on him if he was conscious or not. Prompto started to rise slowly and grumbling.

 

“Ow…” Prompto sat on the floor with his head down. He tried to touch where he knocked his head but was stopped midway by a gloved hand. It was Ignis’s hand.

 

“Do not touch it. Can you stand up?” Prompto could hear and feel that Ignis was restraining himself. Maybe he was angry at him for trying to stop the other two. 

 

“I can stand up. Don't worry.” Prompto tried to make all of them to relax a little. he felt okay. except for the pain in his head and cheek. He was okay. “I’m okay”

 

Ignis didn’t answer immediately. He breathed once, twice, like trying to stop himself from doing something harsh. After that, he spoke “The four of us are going to our room. NOW.” After saying this, Ignis started to walk to the room going in the front of the party, behind him was Gladio with his head hang low and in the back was Prompto and Noctis. Prompto looking at the floor ashamed of himself and Noctis looking at everything but Prompto.

 

The walk was silent and tense. When they got to the room Noctis walked to the front to open it with their key. The first one to enter was Ignis, followed by Prompto and Noctis. The last one was Gladio.

 

“Gladio, there should be a first aid kit beside the door. Please bring it here.” It was a petition, but everyone in the room knew it was an order. While Gladio looked for the first aid kit Ignis sat on one bunk and got Prompto to sit in front of him, then he asked Noctis to examine Prompto.

 

“Is okay! Really! It just stung a little but I am alright!” Prompto tried to assure the others that he was alright but it fell in deaf ears.

 

“His cheek is swelling and about his head…” Noctis trailed while trying to get a better view of the other’s head, but Prompto started to get away from his touch.

 

“Guys I am being honest here when I say it’s okay! Come on just let me get some water and I will be all fre…. the hell?” while Prompto squirmed away from Noctis touch, something started to tickle his face. He raised one hand to see what it was, expecting some disgusting bug, but it comes dirtier than he thought. His hand had blood on it. “oh-ouh.”

 

“I assume for that sound that you are bleeding, am I right?” Ignis still sounded like he tried to stop himself.

 

“I saw the blood he left in the chair…” Noctis was looking at the floor and beside him, Prompto too was doing the same.

 

“I… found the kit…” The voice of Gladio broke some of the tension. “Then Gladio, please, tend the wound in Prompto’s head while Noctis put some ice in his cheek” The both of them started doing what Ignis asked without reply.

 

After a few minutes, Prompto’s wounds were treated but the silence was still between all of them. Noctis stayed sit beside Prompto and Gladio stayed by the door. Ignis was the one to broke the silence.

 

“I know that we are all in pain. Mostly emotional pain more than physical. I know that we all feel guilty about what happened in Altissia. And I know that we all have different ways to deal with this big loss we had. But that does not mean that we must hurt each other!” Ignis voice was low and calmed at the start but at the end, he too let some of his frustration get to him.

 

“Gladiolus, I know you want Noctis to grow stronger, faster, now that we know the risks of our mission, but your way of coming across is only hurting him and also us!” Ignis started to talk with a severe tone in his voice. Even if it hurt him, he was still going to reprimand for their actions. Grief was not an excuse for this kind of behavior.

 

“Noctis, you may think you are at fault for all of this, and when I say all of this I am talking about Lady Lunafreya and me. You may think that you should be punished in some way and because of that, you let Gladio get angry at you. But you are not at fault. There is nothing you could have done. The “ifs” you may have been thinking does not exist, so stop mulling on something that doesn’t exist. Your pain is ours too.” He may have started harshly with Noctis but ended in a kind tone. He knew Noctis needed to be understood above anything, unlike Gladiolus who needed to be told his mistakes in a harsh way so he didn't question them and just accepted them.

 

“Prompto… I am utterly sorry for you to be the one to pay for all of our mistakes. I heard the fight but I did nothing to stop them, I was way too engrossed in my thoughts about not being capable to aid Noct with his mission… but even so, you should not have come between those two when they were in the middle of a fight. You have already seen what those two are capable to do when they get like that and I have always told you to let them be, not because of them, but I knew you would get hurt and your wounds know just work to prove that I have been always right about this, so tell me, why would you keep trying to separate them after you saw the first time that it didn't work?” Prompto may have been the victim but that didn’t mean that all of them knew he did it knowing he would possibly get hurt, so the question hanged, why?

 

“…’cuz I hate seeing you all getting hurt…I…I know I should have cared more about me but… but you are all I have left, how could I just stand and do nothing when my bests friends were at each other's throat?” Prompto was starting to cry at this point, his voice trembled with the pain of remembering the fight “How could I just stay out and see the little I have been broken? You are all I have… I don't want to lose anything anymore…” Prompto broke out and started to cry after his confession. The other three were shocked by his outbreak. They just assumed he was like them, feeling like his country, his homeland was stolen and with the strong belief of getting back what was his. But he was just a civilian. He didn't have the sense of duty the other three were raised with. Yes, he may have lost his house and the city where he grew up, but after meeting Noctis and Gladiolus and Ignis, his world began to spin around his friends, after all, growing up with almost no parents did that to him. All his loyalty and concern was for those three and just them alone. Not about a city, not about a country. Just his friends, that gave him meaning to his life.

 

Noctis was the first to broke after Prompto. Sitting beside him he just moved to hug his best friend after finally understood his concern. Then came Ignis who just kneeled in front of him taking Prompto’s hands in his and tightening them. The last one was Gladio because he was furthest of all. He came closer and kneeled too, so that way he could hug the other three.

 

Time passed, but nobody wanted to move. Nobody wanted to break the peacefulness they finally got after Altissia. But the train already stopped and there was a royal weapon to get. So thinking about that, Prompto was the one to broke the silence this time.

 

“You know, I love that we are finally in the same page and all that but we have a weapon to get and the sun is starting to have less time out and we should probably go before it gets dark…just saying.” The others just stayed in the hug for a few seconds till Gladio snorted and the three of them started laughing leaving a confused Prompto out.

 

“Who would have thought that the first to remind us about our mission was going to be Prompto.” Gladio laughed while standing up.

 

“I dare say that this is an outcome I did not anticipate for.” Ignis too, joked while he too stood up.

 

“Ugh… why did you have to remind them of that Prom?” Grunted Noctis while he separated and stood up, offering a hand for Prompto to do the same. Prompto accepted the help and stood laughing too.

 

“But before go…” Gladio was at the door before he turned around to see Prompto on the face. “I am sorry for hurting you, I was angry and let my frustration come out on you. It was my bad”

 

“I, too, am sorry Prompto,” said Ignis while touching his arm, a reassuring touch.” for not stopping them and for ignoring your concern for us.”

 

“Me too, sorry Prompto, for being a shitty friend and letting you get hurt just because I wanted to stay angry…” said Noctis, being the last to apologize. Prompto just stared at them for a few seconds, making the others to start getting nervous, but then, he smiled at them; his most innocent smile.

 

“It’s okay guys! Is not like a few scratches are going to make me hate you, after all, I love you more than that!” Ignis, Gladio and Noctis just stared surprised for the answer they got from the younger of them and before they could say something, Prompto was already walking out.

 

“Come on guys! The sun is not waiting for us! Chop-Chop!” And like that he was out of their sight.

 

“He is unbelievable,” Said Noctis while a smile crept on his face

 

“That is our little sunshine, right?” Laughed Gladio

 

“He never ceases to amaze me…” Said Ignis while he got out with the help of Gladio. Noctis on his part just run to try and catch his best friend.

 

And they all thought the same… It was good having your friends so close.


End file.
